


Vengeance

by NewMoonChild



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Female White Hat, Sealed White Hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewMoonChild/pseuds/NewMoonChild
Summary: Everyone in the White Hat Organization has been hurt by the infamous Black Hat in some way. All have banded together for one purpose- vengeance.Miscellaneous one shots set in my Vengeance AU





	Vengeance

Deanne banged on the lab door. "Hey Slis open up! Slis I need some help- Slis!"

By the time Slis actually opened the door to see what his coworker wanted Deanne was lost in a sea of shadow tendrils and pain.

_Several days earlier_

_Deanne got off the bus and into the rain. She scowled at the sky and tried to keep her hands hidden from view- as well as her neck. She couldn't have people asking questions after all._

_The White Hat Organization wasn't far from the bus stop thankfully. It felt weird, walking up to the place like any normal person. Of course, she'd barely stepped inside before she felt a gun pressed to the back of her neck._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" a voice hissed. Of course. Slis, the resident scientist who had a spine, unlike Flug most of the time._

_She was very careful not to make any sudden movements. "Apparently Im too much of a threat to Black Hat and he tried to kill me. I want to help you guys kill him."_

_Deanne soon stood in front of White Hat herself, carefully guarded by Slis and 030, and told her what she had told Slis._

_The woman appeared to be looking Deanne over, although it was hard to tell with her eyes constantly hidden. "And what caused him to suddenly turn on his own employee?"_

_Deanne shifted. "We had an argument that got physical. He had his tendrils around my throat and I... Bit him, to try and get him to let go of me. But something else happened?"_

_"And what might that be?"_

_Deanne finally pulled her hands into view. They had started to take on a greyish tint, and as soon as they were exposed shadows flocked to swarm around them._

_"Apparently I somehow copied part of his powers. He was convinced I did it on purpose and then tried to kill me. My new powers reacted on instinct and I was able to escape and come here."_

_White Hat stared at Deanne for what felt like an eternity before nodding. "I see. Well then, welcome to the White Hat organization, Miss Deanne."_

Slis managed to carry Deanne to an examination table and sedate her before going to get his boss.

"What do you think happened?"

White Hat sighed. "Eldritch powers, even a small amount, can be very overwhelming for a human, which Deanne seems to be at least part human. Its quite likely the new powers overwhelmed her finally."

"So this was inevitable?"

His boss nodded. 

"Is there any way to fix it?"

She paused for a moment, thinking. "I believe Deanne mentioned that ordinary human blood tended to make her stronger for a while. I believe we have some on hand in case an injured hero needs a transfusion correct?"

Slis nodded and ran off to grab a bag of blood from storage before preparing to give it to Deanne via an IV. White Hat and Slis waited as the blood made it's way into Deanne's system, the chaotic mass of shadows slowly dying down.

White Hat clapped her hands together. "Well then! That seems to have worked! You keep an eye on her until she wakes up, I have paperwork to deal with."

_"How do you think this happened though?" Deanne asked after signing a contract to officially work for White Hat._

_"How did what happen?"_

_"Me copying his powers. I mean, I get stronger if I drink human blood yeah but still.."_

_"Perhaps you copy peoples powers through their blood. A normal human is powerless so perhaps instead you simply get some extra strength."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"There's only one way to find out."_

It was evening by the time Deanne woke up. Slis had finished his main project for the day and was working on repairing some patrol bots for a customer.

"What happened?"

Slis looked up to see Deanne sitting on the exam table before going back to his work. "You got overwhelmed by your powers. Apparently human blood fixes that issue."

"It felt like something was trying to rip me apart from the inside out. Are you sure the boss's plan is a good idea?"

Slis shrugged. "Only time will tell. We have backup plans anyway, although they might take longer and are less efficient."

Deanne sighed. "I really hope this doesn't kill me."

"If blood fixed it this time it should work if you get overwhelmed again."

"I hope so." 

Slis froze as he felt a pair of arms wrapping around from behind. "Thanks for saving me."

Slis pushed her away. "No touching. And anyways it was White Hat who had the idea to use blood."

"Still. Thank you."

"Whatever. Get out of the lab and let me work."

"You got it!" Slis could hear her dash out of the room and went back to giving the robot he was working on his full attention.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the blog and interact with the characters at vengence-hats.tumblr.com!


End file.
